


Common Wizards

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarropoly [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bus, Common People by Pulp, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco decides he'd like to experience life like a common wizard so Harry takes him on a Muggle bus ride. Based on the wonderful lyrics ofCommon Peopleby Pulp.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591723
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Common Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyeoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeoftheworld/gifts).



> This is based on the wonderful _Common People_ by Pulp. Apologies to Jarvis Cocker. 
> 
> It is a Drarropoly 2.0 bonus fic and is based on the idea of Draco experiencing public transport.

Draco came from Wiltshire and he was prone to be dramatic.  
He studied potions at Hogwarts School of Magic.  
That’s where he,  
Met Harry,  
Draco bragged and said his Dad was loaded,  
Got involved with a Dark Lord, his life imploded,  
But in the end,  
Harry wanted to be his friend.  
And then in thirty seconds time Malfoy said:

I want to live like a common wizard,  
I want to live like you and the Weasleys do.  
Want to sleep with with a common wizard,  
(Basically Potter I’d like to sleep with _you_ )

Well, what else could Harry do?  
Flushed red behind his glasses and said,  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

Harry took Draco on a Muggle bus ride.  
Thought that Draco would feel horrified.  
Well. Malfoy almost cried.  
Harry said, “pretend you’ve got no magic,”  
Draco laughed, said, “that would be so tragic,”  
Harry said, “Yeah?  
Well nobody else here is a wizard.  
Are you sure?”

You want to live like a common wizard,  
Want to live like Ron, Hermione and me?  
Want to sleep with with a common wizard,  
Want to sleep with with a common wizard like me?

Draco rode the bus with Harry by his side,  
(Finishing that journey was a point of pride.)  
Lose your Elves, you vault of gold,  
Choose a future that’s untold.  
Drink some Firewhiskey, play Quidditch.  
(But marry Harry, not some witch)  
And one day you’ll get this right,  
‘Cause though you and Harry might fight,  
Your Dad is locked in Azkaban, oh yeah. 

You don’t need to be a common wizard,  
‘Cause Harry loves you and your fancy ways.  
You don’t need to be a common wizard.  
And you know? He’ll love you all your days. 

But in future Draco? Use the floo.  
‘Cause riding the Muggle bus?  
Love, that’s not for you. 

~@~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
